


Midnight Musings

by Ariadne_Karpusi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: But these's are the first few ones, F/M, Gen, Other, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Karpusi/pseuds/Ariadne_Karpusi
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere, Volnan/Amelia, Whittatker|Guinevere





	1. Guinevere and Merlin

Whittaker could remember one of the first few times he really felt like he knew that he was doing as a father. The night had been wild and stormy, making even the most experienced sailors shudder. His daughter was only three at the time, but still smart as a whip, nonetheless, she was still a child though.

“Millie, it’s raining really hard, maybe you should check on her.” Vanora said as she was busy disrobing. He paused for a moment and merely pulled on his shoes to head up to check on her. It was a struggle for both of them to leave her up in her room at night, but they knew that they had to do it to help her. 

The rain buffeted him as he made the short trip to find the door was slightly cracked open and the sound of small whimpering came from her room. “Gods above, hopefully she’s not too damp.” He commented softly before pushing his way into the brightly decorated room. Guinevere was curled up on the floor and whimpering as she attempted to hide away from the incoming storm. 

“Little bird - “ He paused, squatting down to try to coax her out of her hiding spot. It took a long moment but she eventually managed to pull herself from the spot. He wasn’t too prepared to almost get his ass knocked over when she rushed into his arms but he didn’t mind it much. It felt good to cradle her and keep her safe against him. “Oh little bird, it’ll be okay.” He whispered, running a hand through her hair. 

It really seemed to comfort her as stopped shaking and shivering. He managed to get her to let go of his neck and slip back into bed. “It’ll be alright little crow, I will stay with you until you go to sleep.” He assured as he tucked her into bed. 

With the reassurance that someone would be with her, Guinevere seemed to drift back off to an albeit fitful sleep. Though, he didn’t often know what he was doing when it came to being a father. This was one of the few times that he could figure out what to do to help ease her worries. 

He remembered that moment when the rain began to buffet down fairly hard in the small town of Rubel. The town was strange but Gwen loved it so it made him happy. It was a few days out since they left Verona and it was surprising to see Gwen up and out of bed. She hadn’t been taking to the news of Lancelot’s demise well, though he couldn’t really blame her for not taking it well. 

Her best friend, her only family for almost a decade was now an undead monster. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he couldn’t find the words for it. Despite the trepidation she showed, Whittaker watched with a bit of pride as she reached out the small window. The rain smattered against her hand and she just watched on as it happened. 

From what he could remember about his chat with Enoch this morning, she was “ _ gently placed”  _

within the tub so that she’d at least wash away the grime of Verona. Her damp hair hung loosely around her shoulders now and for some reason it made his heart squeeze. 

She looked so much like her mother and she didn’t even know it. 

“Guinevere..?” He called out, standing up. She didn’t respond vocally but she did turn to look at him. His baby girl looked so tired and down. She was only twenty seven and the poor girl held the weight of the world on her shoulders, and as her father, he couldn’t even lift some of the weight for her. 

When he stepped closer, she reflexively jumped before she calmed herself down. “Little bird, do you mind if I do your hair?” He questioned, stopping just but hair’s breadth from her. Her eyes closed and she brought her hand back in from the rain. Almost like she used to do when she was a child, she adjusted her position. Her knees were brought up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs to keep them close. 

“I do not mind.” She said. It was surprising to hear her speak. Even though it was scratchy and rough, it was still her voice and she was still her. 

After gathering the needed materials, he took up his position behind her. This was a familiar enough process as he used to aid Vanora in taking down and putting up complicated hair-dos with many bits and pieces. Something that made him smile even more was the memory of sitting five year old Gwen down and struggling to keep her still as he brushed out her curls, before putting a bow in to complete his work. 

Slowly, he ran the comb through her hair and worked in oils to help keep her looking sharp. She relaxed as he braided her long pale hair. Guinevere relaxed as he pinned up her braids into buns with a bright smile. 

She pulled out a small pocket mirror and looked at herself with a curious expression. Almost as if she didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“Wait, one more thing, I’ve been waiting to give these to you for a bit now.” He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. Whittaker offered up the box with a faint but warm look on his face. 

Tentatively, she reached out and opened the velvet box as if she thought it was gonna eat her. Inside the box, two book-shaped hairpins that he had made for her when she was thirteen. Admittedly he thought that he would hang on to this for a long while but she was alive and she was here with him. 

She plucked up each charm and inspected them with a keen eye that he recognized. The keen eye of someone who had to debate what could be sold for the most food. Though after inspecting each one thoroughly, she reached up and placed a charm in each bun with a proud smile. 

“I love you dad..” She said, leaning over and wrapping him in a hug. He just took in a deep breath, resting his forehead on her shoulder, taking the fact that he’d have at least a bit of his family with him. 


	2. Volnan and Amelia

He couldn’t sleep. 

Why couldn’t he sleep? 

The redhead sleeping peacefully in the cot next to him was the reason he couldn’t sleep. He thought back to the day and why she was the reason sleep barely caught up with him. 

Atticus had brought his friends onboard the boat to join the crew on another quest for some treasure that the captain wanted. Blondie and the armored clad fuck were set to do some tasks above deck while Amelia was sent to him. She had changed from the last time that they saw each other. 

Her long hair was cut short to her shoulders and she wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses. He could see that she had spiderline scaring down from her hairline to her cheek. It didn’t change much about her but it was interesting. Having her in the medbay was an interesting change from day to day as though she didn’t have much medical knowledge, she was eager to learn. As he guided her through learning to properly wrap an arm wound, he noticed that her hands were noticeably more calloused than the last time they met. 

When they went through the proper motions, she stopped as her hands began to cramp up. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, reaching out but almost as a second instinct, Emmy pulled away from him. 

“I’m fine.” She insisted, rubbing her fingers to ease her pain. 

Before he could ask her more about it, suspecting that it might be due to her using a quarterstaff as her magical focus, the ship lurched to one side. There was angry yelling and what sounded like singing?

The two managed to make it above deck to find that winged creatures were singing. From what he could remember, it went down that a few of the crewmates were close to being lured off board when it was mainly Atticus who managed to break the charm over them. Though the first sight he remembered after coming out of his charmed haze was Amelia’s panicked face as she leaned over the edge and caught him with her magic. 

Despite the chaos around them, for a moment, he just saw her. What was that strange thumping in his chest? The rational part of his mind explained it away as adrenaline pumping through his veins as he was sent back into the fray with a simple flick of her wrist. 

Then the sirens were dead and mostly everyone was intact except for a few scrapes and bruises. 

He checked over everyone and found that Amelia had a few small cuts from one of the sirens grabbing her and trying to take her airborne. While the three health potions she chugged took care of the bleeding and stemmed it, he still made sure that she got properly looked over. 

The wound required a few stitches but she took it like a champ. They shared dinner with the others and instead of her casting a mansion, he made her sleep in a cot so he could observe her. She was settled down and tucked in with a threadbare blanket that looked like it was gonna fall apart at any moment. 

Volnan just turned on his side and stared at her for a long moment. She was breathing softly and her face was buried deep into her pillow. That strange thumping returned as he tried to work out the feeling in his chest. As she let out a soft sigh and shifted, the moonlight caught her face in its’ soft pale embrace. 

_ Fuck _

_ No _

_ No _

He wanted to hold her and love her. He wanted her to be his.

He was in love with her and he didn’t know what the fuck to do. 


End file.
